Por la paz del reino
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llega el sacrificio por llevar la corona?


_Inspirada en conversaciones con AngelesPG._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi Mizuho.

* * *

 **POR LA PAZ DEL REINO**

Tres años han pasado desde que Soo-Won ciñó la corona. Tres años en los que sus esfuerzos por salvar el reino de Kouka parecían limpiar la sangre de sus manos. Todo por el reino, se decía. Todo por la promesa a padre, se repetía. _Debes proteger el reino, debes de limpiarlo de la cizaña y las malas hierbas. Pero sobre todo, debes vengarme…_

Claro que sí, padre…

Nunca se permite olvidarlo.

Su padre, el vencedor en mil batallas. El héroe, el primogénito desdeñado. El rey nunca coronado, el despreciado. Un insulto, una traición y una muerte a destiempo.

Triste herencia la que Soo-Won reclama para restaurar la honra de su padre. Un reino podrido y dos reyes manchados de sangre. Eso es lo que tienes. Eso es lo que eres.

El honor y la venganza desdibujan sus líneas y se convierten en un decálogo de mentiras: _Honra el linaje de Hiryuu y de la tribu del cielo. Venga a tu padre y cuida del reino… Lava sangre con sangre, como siempre se ha hecho._

Pero Soo-Won ama a su padre demasiado como para poner en duda sus enseñanzas. Aunque a veces, su mente lógica le traiciona. ¿Cómo es que un pusilánime como su tío empuñó la espada contra su propio hermano? ¿Y cómo es que su padre, guerrero forjado en el frente de batalla, sucumbió ante él? Sí, siempre la misma pregunta… ¿Cómo es que el erudito mató al soldado?

Aunque al final, los dos murieron por la misma espada.

A solas, cuando nadie le mira, Soo-Won se deja asaltar por fantasmas y por recuerdos de lo que dejó atrás. Esa parte de sí mismo que enterró y quiso destruir matando a Yona y a Hak. Pero que en el fondo, muy en el fondo (aunque acaso no tanto…) aún encontraba razón para la alegría por saberlos vivos, porque quizás ese niño que jugaba en la nieve, puede que todavía existiera bajo el peso de la corona… Traición y sangre por una corona, sí, por el bien del reino. Así tenía que hacerse y así se hizo.

Ah, pero ella no olvida. Y Hak tampoco…

* * *

Dos años desde que corrió por el reino la noticia de que la princesa Yona seguía viva.

Medio ejército la vio en la fortaleza de Kushibi, el caudillo más poderoso del país de Sei. Y vieron a la Bestia del Trueno, inconfundible con su letal quandao. Los vieron también los generales de cuatro de las tribus.

Juntos, vivos…

Y la mentira que había estado intentando sostener se derrumbó como un castillo de arena.

Los rumores volaron por Kouka. Se extendieron más allá de las fronteras. Se susurraba en las esquinas, o junto al fuego en las noches sin luna. _La princesa vive… Viaja con los dragones de la profecía… Es Hiryuu… Hiryuu ha vuelto para salvarnos… La princesa vive…_

Así que era solo una mera cuestión de tiempo… El error que nunca quiso subsanar se volvía en su contra, y tal negligencia ( _perdóname, padre, por ser débil…_ ) amenazaba con arrebatarle la corona, con hacerle perder las riendas del trono por el que renunció a un pedazo de su alma.

Una vez se empezara a cuestionar la legitimidad de Soo-Won, todo su trabajo, todos los sacrificios, todas las muertes, se convertirían en polvo sin valor… Ni la expansión territorial, con las tierras de Kai y Xing, ni la comida en la mesa, ni la salud ni la prosperidad recobradas… Nada le salvaría. La gente olvida que moría de hambre en las calles. La gente olvida que él los salvó…

El pueblo tiene la memoria muy corta y la lengua muy larga…

Si Yona se alzaba abiertamente contra el rey, Kouka se rompería en pedazos, desgarrada en una guerra civil, dividida entre los partidarios de la leyenda rediviva y los de la gloria restaurada. Las tribus lucharían entre sí, las fronteras quedarían expuestas y Sei les asaltaría por el sur. Lo perdería todo… Kouka no se recuperaría y el hambre y la muerte no perdonarían a nadie esta vez.

Ni siquiera a él…

* * *

Un año desde que se celebró la cumbre de estado en Fuuga.

Con el viejo Mundok como anfitrión, el rey y los cinco generales aguardan a Yona y a sus dragones. Nadie dice nada, pero todos lo saben.

Ni la novia ni el novio sonríen cuando el sacerdote ata el lazo rojo en sus manos. Los gritos de alegría resuenan más allá de las murallas, y los recién desposados salen al atrio a saludar al pueblo. La casa de Hiryuu se ha unido ante los ojos de los dioses y de los hombres. La paz ha sido restaurada. Kouka está a salvo.

Durante el día, Yona se sienta junto a Soo-Won en el salón del trono y la tribu del cielo imparte justicia. Gobierna el reino junto a su reina, la dulce Yona, compasiva, amable y valiente. Nada queda de aquella niña vanidosa e ignorante que él destruyó. Pero para él ya no hay miradas dulces, ya no hay miradas cargadas de amor en aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia. El reino crece próspero ante el atento cuidado de sus reyes. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Pero sus noches le pertenecen a él. A Hak.

A veces les llega el eco de sus risas. Risas felices, honestas y sinceras, que cruzan el espacio vacío que separa sus aposentos. La bilis le sube por la garganta y el monstruo verde le atenaza el pecho, llenando de celos aquel hueco donde antes estuvo su corazón. ¿O era su conciencia?

A solas, no tiene que fingir, no tiene que ser perfecto, así que esconde el rostro con almohadones para no oírlos mientras reza para que su heredero tenga los ojos de su madre.

Todo sea por la paz del reino.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _más que un one-shot propiamente dicho, esto que has leído son ciertas reflexiones y preguntas, organizadas de manera más o menos narrativa. Mis disculpas si llega a ser confuso, pero todo en Soo-Won me confunde :)_


End file.
